1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article molded in continuous strip form and the method and apparatus for the manufacture of the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,137,034; 4,350,656; and 4,352,654, contains a number of methods and apparatus for continuously molding individual articles or articles connected by thin runners. These prior art methods and apparatus incorporate continuously rotating cavity wheels and continuous bands for forming the walls of discrete cavities into which the molding material is injected. However, these prior art molding methods and apparatus were limited to molding individual elements or elements interconnected by intentional break zones to separate or snap-off individual elements.